my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Break in!
This article, 'Break in!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ -------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu, Shigaraki, and Shiro were walking to U.A. to get the plans for the next few days. Ryuu started fixing his beige cardigan along with the collar of his shirt in annoyance because Shigaraki kept going over the plan. "Yeah, yeah. We get it already." Ryuu sighed. They reached U.A. High and saw a bunch of the press. "Goddammit! I hate crowds so much." Ryuu groaned in annoyance. "Too bad. We need these plans. Sorry, Ryuu." Shigaraki chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah. Just destroy the damn gate so I can do this." Ryuu said. "I'm sleepy. Can you guys hurry up already?" Shiro asked, yawning. Shigaraki walked up to the gates, successfully avoiding the press. He touched the gate with all five fingers and it slowly started to decay, letting the press inside of the school. After the gate was fully destroyed, Ryuu turned into his ghost form and walked through the crowd of people and into U.A. The red-haired male walked all the way to the main office, turned to his regular self and started looking through files. Meanwhile, with Shigaraki and Shiro, they were just talking. "I'm so tired... when can we be done?" Shiro asked Shigaraki. "As soon as Ryuu's done." Shigaraki replied. "I got them." a voice said. "Huh?" Shigaraki asked. There were papers waving around in the air. Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of the two waving the papers around. "I said, I got them." "Took you long enough... geez." Shiro remarked, annoyed. "Not my fault that rat principal has a bunch of files in his office." Ryuu groaned. "So tired..." Shiro sleepingly said, falling on top of Ryuu, him catching her in his arms. "So now I have to carry her?" Ryuu asked. Shigaraki shrugged and chuckled. "Yep." Ryuu rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick the girl up bridal style. "Red Hair... you're comfy..." Shiro's comment made Ryuu blush, as she was fast asleep, looking like a child that no one would want to wake up. "Thanks?" Ryuu replied, although his response sounded like a question. "But... I still... despise... you..." Shiro replied, eyes closed. "Uh huh. I despise you too, kiddo." Ryuu sighed. "Don't treat me like a goddamn child, Red Hair." Shiro replied. "Yeah, yeah." Ryuu said, cracking a small smile. "You're annoying. Shut up." Shiro remarked. Ryuu stayed quite. 'I'm not staying quiet because you want me to. I'm staying quiet because I want to.' Ryuu thought to himself. As he saw Shiro's sleeping face, his heart instantly melted. 'Damn it! Why does she have to look like that?!' He thought to himself. Then he noticed Shigaraki looking at Shiro, his eyes seeming... very strange, even for him. 'Why do his eyes look like that...?' Ryuu thought to himself. "Damn him..." Ryuu heard Shigaraki mumble under his breath. "The hell you going on about?" Ryuu said quietly, loud enough for Shigaraki to hear. Shigaraki looked at Ryuu, his eyes somewhat went back to normal. "Oh... nothing..." Shigaraki responded quietly. "You sure, Tenko? If anything's wrong you can always talk to me bout' it." Ryuu said quietly. Shigaraki grit his teeth and balled up his hand. "I said its goddamn nothing." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled, annoyed with the taller male. "Red hair... Tenko..." Shiro muttered. 'What the-! She's awake!' Ryuu thought to himself. "Can we leave now?" Shiro asked innocently. "Yeah, sure whatever." Ryuu replied, walking forward to the hideout with the silver-haired girl in his arms. Shigaraki walked behind them, gritting his teeth. "Stupid..." He mumbled. "Keep rude shit to yourself, Ten." Ryuu said, looking at Shigaraki with eyes somewhat dull and somewhat lifely. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." Shigaraki replied. "Just 'hearing things'. Mhm, okay." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster because he was tired and wanted to go back to the hideout. Ryuu suddenly noticed that Shiro was shaking rapidly in his hands, and mumbling something he could not understand. She seemed scared, really scared. Ryuu looked at the girl worriedly. "S-Shiro? You o-okay?" "R-Red hair...?" Shiro opened her eyes slightly but then covered her face with her hands. Her body was still trembling immensely like she was terrified. "Shiro, you okay? What happened?" Ryuu asked concerned. "I- nightmare. Father....beat..." Shiro was having trouble forming words. Ryuu looked at Shiro softly. "It's okay, Shiro..." Shiro hid her face in Ryuu's chest. "Please... let's go back..." "We're almost there." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster. 'Nightmares... it can't be...' Shigaraki thought to himself. "That damn man did this...." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and balling up his hands. The three made it to the hideout. Shigaraki took the keys out and opened the door. As soon as they got inside, Ryuu placed Shiro on a nearby couch. She was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and her eyes looked scared, but yet were still dull. "Are you okay?" Ryuu said while looking at the girl in worry. "Red hair... I'm scared..." Shiro barely managed to get out. "What happened?" Ryuu asked. "A nightmare... my father was... continuously beating me... calling me disappointing... and that I'm better off dead... all while I was yelling at him to stop, terrified..." Shiro replied, holding both of her arms, shivering. Ryuu then suddenly hugged the smaller girl. "It's okay, Shi-chan. I'm here. He can't get you." Shiro noticed from behind Ryuu that Shigaraki was looking at both of them, his eyes dull and filled with hatred, but to whom was not noticeable. Shiro pushed Ryuu away, both out of embarrassment and out of not wanting to make Shigaraki angrier. "I'm fine. Geez. Idiot." Shiro scolded. 'Guess she's back to her normal personality... that was short-lived...' Ryuu thought, kind of sad that Shiro was back to normal. "Tell me.... where is that man you call a father?" Shigaraki asked, balling up his hand into a fist, looking like he was gonna murder the first person that makes him even madder. "Father... He's... dead. I killed him.... accidentally..." Shiro said, and for some reason, she seemed sad even knowing the person that tormented her for so long was dead. Ryuu sighed as he went to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and went to share it with Koki. "Damn him..." Shigaraki mumbled. Then he hugged Shiro. "At least you're safe..." Ryuu looked back and his heart started hurting for some reason just seeing Shiro being hugged. Ryuu walked to his shared room with Koki and opened the door, seeing his best friend. "Hey, Koki." Ryuu smiled. Koki melted seeing the red-haired male's smile. "Hey, Ryuu-kun." "Wanna drink and smoke?" Ryuu asked taking off his beige cardigan. "Sure!" Koki replied, putting his hair in a ponytail. Ryuu took off his sweatshirt along with his collared shirt, showing off his abs. 'Damn, that's hot.' Koki thought to himself. Ryuu then grabbed the whiskey bottle and a pack of cigarettes. Ryuu sat next to Koki on the blond-haired male's bed and took out a lighter. He lit a cigarette and passed it to Koki. He then opened the whiskey bottle and took a sip of it. Suddenly, both of them heard a knock from the door. "Red hair, vulture. Shirome sent me for something." Shiro said from behind the door. "Now hurry up and open the door before I break it down." Ryuu rolled his eyes and got up to open the door, whiskey bottle in hand. "Yes?" Ryuu asked, taking a chug of whiskey. The red-haired male went back to his spot on the bed where Shiro saw Koki smoking. The duo switched the items they had. Ryuu now smoking and Koki drinking the whiskey. Shiro watched them, eyes filled with absolute disgust. "Shirome wants you vulture." "Though you should be worried about your life now, she seemed quite angry, and she's not the type to get angry often." The thought of Shirome angry made Koki shiver in fright. Koki sat the whiskey bottle on his bedside and looked at Ryuu. "I'll be back." "Maybe." Ryuu chuckled. Koki rolled his eyes playfully and walked out the door. Ryuu looked at Shiro, waiting for her to leave as he continued smoking. "I despise you, red hair..." Shiro said. Ryuu gritted his teeth. "If you despise me so much, then why don't you say you hate me?!" Shiro looked strange, holding up her hands to her chest. "That word..." She mumbled. "What about it?" Ryuu questioned in annoyance. "I can't- I can't say that word. The H-word. I-" Shiro's heart rate went up as she held her chest, seemingly having trouble to breathe. Ryuu sighed and walked up to Shiro and hugged her. "Calm down." 'So warm...' Shiro thought to herself. "Whatever you do, and listen closely because I'll only say this once..." Shiro said. "...Please don't say the words- the H-word and the L-word..." Ryuu's eyes widened, as he was caught off guard by the use of the word 'please' by Shiro, of all people. "S-Sure." Ryuu said, letting go of the silver-haired female. Ryuu finished with the first cigarette and took out another one, lighting it up using his lighter. Suddenly, he saw a knife fly past him. He looked to see and it was Shiro who threw the knife. "You really shouldn't do that..." She coldly stated. "Why not? It relieves my stress." Ryuu shrugged. "Plus, due to my quirk, it doesn't affect me." "Stupid..." Suddenly the cigarette flew from his mouth to the wall. When he turned to look at Shiro, she quickly pushed him onto the bed, him being underneath her. "That could cause a fire." Ryuu said plainly. "No, it won't. When the cigarette was thrown, the flame was stopped by the wind that it caused. Or that I caused..." Shiro responded plainly. "Also... why don't you have a shirt on?" Ryuu looked at his chest and his face turned slightly red. Then he looked at their position and his face turned even redder. "I didn't want my shirt to be on." Ryuu replied. Shiro looked at Ryuu. She grabbed her small pointer finger and placed it on Ryuu's nose. "Viper. Want to go with me somewhere?" "Sure?" Ryuu responded. Shiro's eyes looked strange. "Let's go to my room. Shirome is out with vulture at the moment so she won't harm you. At least very much." "Uh huh." Ryuu said, disappearing from under Shiro and appearing next to his own bed. He grabbed his dark beige sweatshirt and put it on. "Tell me... do you... enjoy video games?" Shiro asked, sitting on the bed, her feet dangling from the end. "Oh hell yeah." Ryuu said, turning around and giving the girl a bright closed eye smile. "Well... let's see if you can beat me at my specialty..." Shiro's eyes were showing signs of determination, like she really wasn't gonna lose. "Let's go!" Ryuu exclaimed happily. His personality changed once video games were mentioned and Shiro noticed it. Shiro got off of the bed and both of them exited the room, making their way to Shiro and Shirome's shared room. "So, which game will it be?" Ryuu asked as Shiro set up the console. "This one." Shiro replied, holding up a video game box. "It's my favorite and I'm unbeatable at it." Ryuu's eyes lit up "That's also my favorite game!" "Oh, how interesting..." Shiro mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to Ryuu. Shiro gave a controller to Ryuu which he took and mumbled a 'Thanks'. They both started playing. In no less than a couple of minutes, Shiro had already beaten Ryuu, a noticeable expression of determination in the silver-haired female's face. The game had finally ended with Shiro winning. Ryuu had never been beaten in this game and got sad. He put his legs against his chest and went in ghost mode, Shiro not being able to see him. "I may not be able to see you, but I know you're there." Shiro commented. "Can you turn back to normal so I can do something?" Ryuu turned back to his normal self and looked at Shiro. "Y-Yeah?" Suddenly, Shiro moved her body to get higher and kissed Ryuu on the cheek, making his face a light red. "W-What was that for? I thought you despised me." Ryuu said, looking at the smaller girl. "I do. But your sadness was annoying." Shiro plainly replied. "Did that make you happy?" "Yeah, it did." Ryuu smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro looked at him with a dull face. She then suddenly placed her head on his lap, startling the red-haired male. Ryuu smiled and stroked the female's silver hair. Suddenly a buzz was heard which was coming from Ryuu's pocket. Ryuu took his phone from his pocket and saw that someone was calling him. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was under, 'Ten <3' and decided to pick up. "Yeah, Tenko?" Ryuu asked. "Come to the bar. We're having a meeting. The attack at the U.S.J is taking place tomorrow." Shigaraki said. "Alright. I'll be there." Ryuu replied. "Bring Shiro. I know she's with you." Shigaraki commented. Ryuu knew Shigaraki was rolling his eyes by the tone of his voice. "Yeah, yeah." Ryuu said, hanging up. "U.S.J huh? But then that will mean..." Shiro mumbled just loud enough for Ryuu to hear. "Mean what?" Ryuu asked. "Do you know Asagi's daughters?" Shiro asked back. "Kisaki? Yeah I know her. Hold on....wait. Isn't she best friends with Ono Kayoko?" Ryuu asked. "Yes. But that's not the biggest concern." Shiro replied. "I can't and won't hurt her. Neither will you. Neither will anyone. Not that I want to or that Asagi will let us. I owe her for something and I never break a promise." "Not to mention her quirk is overly strong. I'm practically the only one that can go toe to toe with her, but I refuse to hurt her in any way." Shiro added. "Even though Kisaki's quirk is strong she can't hurt me unless I'm not fast enough. The only who I know can beat me is the pro hero Eraser Head just because he's able to erase my quirk, not giving me the chance to turn into ghost mode. But Ono Kayoko...that girl. I used to be best friends with her as kids. We split apart after her parents passed." Ryuu explained. "I think you underestimate Kisaki." Shiro said. "She can defeat you. And I know first hand. It doesn't matter wheather you are invisible or not, she can still attack you. Sound goes through anything; fastest through steal, slowest through air. An invisible entity to her is nothing but a flea. Also, don't get ahead of yourself. I can defeat you if I wanted to. My quirk affects everything around me; which means you'll die if you go within a 10 feet radius of me even if you're invisible, because you're still there. I just don't want you to die."